In recent years, there has been an increase in the use of computers, such as mobile nodes, for network-based operations. For example, there has been an increase in the use of such computers in sharing entities such as, for example, images, video clips, audio recordings, and the like.
Many individuals have come to prefer entity sharing to conventional venues for receiving content such as record stores, software stores, radio, television, and movie theaters. Moreover, such computers increasingly provide functionality whereby users can create and edit such entities by themselves. In many cases, users would like to share their creations with other individuals via entity sharing technologies.
Accordingly, there may be interest in technologies that facilitate such use of computers.